The Ones Gifted with Aura
by UtterlyGustyHokage
Summary: After having his will and spirit broken by Red, Lucas was almost ready to give in. Going to seek out the villain known as Akuma, he wanted power to destroy those who hurt him. Before he released his team, Riley stopped the trainer, and restored what little of his spirit was left. Seeing this was a perfect chance to redeem himself, Lucas asks Riley to train. Covers all of Unova.


{"And so, Riley trained me. In running. In climbing. In fighting. In the usage of Aura. In falling. And for every lesson that concerned the body, there were two that concerned the mind. People. Emotions. Strategies. Logic. The Art of battling... Riley taught most often of Pokémon and Trainers. Their structure. How one could not survive without the other. Theories of the origin of Pokémon. Centuries of history condensed into a few short days. I told him of my struggle. How I feared slipping into the darkness. Of how I lashed out on my friends. I told him I wasn't angry at them. I was angry at everything, and I lashed out on the first person I saw. While it was true Red and Platinum's relationship did indeed put a great strain on my mind, I was nevertheless happy for her. My mind was too strained to express it. He told me that I should let go of my sorrows, and only focus on the task ahead. The task being fixing my own self. So I worked harder. Learned faster. But for all of my progress, it was clear I still had much to learn. My training had only just begun."}

The champion of the Sinnoh region had awoken from his slumber, which is plagued with the horrible image of him joining Akuma in taking over the world. But it wasn't as bad as before. He could feel the image slipping away. But its hold on his mind was still firm. The sound of a roaring waterfall greeted him, the sun touching smooth rock, giving the place a warm feeling. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and stretched. A yawn left his mouth, before he sat up, finding a bowl of fruit left for him.  
"Riley must of went out while I was sleeping." Lucas said, grabbing an apple and taking a bite out the crisp fruit. He searched for his belt, tapping the middle button on the six Pokéballs, letting out his Pokémon. Infernape, Staraptor, Luxray, Floatzel, Lucario and Pikachu greeted their trainer. Lucas smiled softly, before rummaging in his bag, taking out their Pokéfood. After dispensing their food, Lucas stood, stretching his limbs out. With another yawn, he scratched his head, heading outside into the light.

Riley was sitting upon a boulder with a flat surface, meditating, feeling out the energies of everything around him with the mystic power of Aura. As soon as Lucas walked out, the Aura trainer opened his eyes, calm azure pools looking over to his newest and first student. To say he wasn't shocked when Lucas asked him to train him back to his full strength, honing his skills, sharpening his reflexes, further developing his power over the mystical power of the Aura would of been a lie. He had been rather shocked. The boy was already the champion of the Sinnoh region, one of the toughest trainers there was.

But, here he was, practically begging Riley to teach him. Riley knew something was wrong, the way his Aura felt. It was offbeat, and weak. Not like the last time they met. He used to have a powerful Aura, full of kindness and compassion, but also defiant, ready to stare down anything who got in his way of protecting his friends, his Pokemon, his family, and his dream.

"So, the mighty champion awakes," Riley remarked, chuckling.

Lucas nodded, sleep still on his mind. Walking over to the Aura trainer, he jumped into the boulder that was next to Riley, looking out into the vast forest.

"... Tell me something, Lucas," Riley asked after a moment of silence.

"Huh? What is it?" Lucas replied, metallic blue pools looking over to his teacher.

With a heavy sigh, Riley spoke. "The other day when you asked me to train you back to full capacity, I had wondered why. You're the champion of the Sinnoh region, and one of the strongest trainers ever to grace the earth. So why would you need me to train you? The reason I had finally decided was because of your Aura. It's not.. You. It's misshapen, and weak, barely fluttering with a small pulse. What exactly happened?"

A sad smile fell upon Lucas' face, as he told Riley the truth. "I... I snapped on my friends. Red and Platinum to be in particular. I didn't mean too, but I was just so angry. Angry at everything. When Sinnoh was attacked, I had met the culprit in battle, and he squashed me like a caterpie. The only time I felt so helpless, was when I lost to Red, when he challenged the Sinnoh League."

Riley nodded, knowing both events well. He had heard of the attack on Sinnoh while training on Iron Island, and was one of the bodyguards and comforters of Lucas and his mother.

"A week ago, I had ran into that man again, and he said somethings that made me more angry than I was before. He told me I'd be just like him one day, and this image of me, destroying the world with Darkrai, with him behind me, smirking wickedly keeps popping back into my mind. I can't sleep at night, without having nightmares plagued with that vision. I was mad at Platinum and Red, but at the same time, I was still happy for her and him. My mind was just too stressed. "

With another heavy sigh, Lucas continued, looking over into the forest, watching the different Pokémon move about. "When I arrived in Nacrene City later on in the week, I spotted the gang. My anger had clearly took its grasp on my mind, and what set me off was that Red and Platinum were about to kiss. If I hadn't been so angry... I'd probably would of ignored it. But..." He stopped to wipe a tear from his eye,"But I snapped, and I tackled Red. I said something that I shouldn't of said, something my anger created, and I left, heading to seek out Akuma. Red reminded me of our battle, how weak I was, and that broke me, resulting in my current state of Aura."

Riley had stayed quiet during Lucas' speech, only giving slight nods. {So that's why his Aura is like this...} He told himself.

"There was another reason," The trainer had said. "I'm so afraid to lose myself in the darkness, to become that horrible image. Each time I see it, I get paranoid, and I feel like dying. I told myself a long time ago, that if it meant protecting those close to me, that I'd embrace my darkness. But this isn't what I meant. I'd just use Darkrai to end the people who were hurting my friends, and slowly slip away from the world, into darkness."

Riley frowned. Had he been under such an emotional strain? He recalled the day Lucas had awoken from unconsciousness, demanding to see his Pokémon. Once he found out that they were okay, he slipped back into the state, a smile on his face as his mother held him.

"It seems like you've reached a crisis in your life," Riley said, crossing his arms over his chest. After looking at his students confused face, Riley explained, "The past events you've experienced had caused you to lose yourself, resulting in your current state."

Metallic blue orbs widened. "Lose... Myself?" He questioned. When Riley nodded, he finally began to understand. That's why he felt so weak. "Then.. How will I find me?  
When could I go back to being normal?" Lucas asked.

Riley shrugged. "I'm not sure, Lucas. Only you can answer that. One thing is clear though." He said, fixing his calm gaze on his student.

"What's that?"

"It's not going to be easy. I'm going to train you, but harder than you could ever think possible. When this training is done, you'll feel different about yourself, able to think much clearer. Honestly, Lucas, but you are still a child, even if you are the champion." Riley said, chuckling slightly from the champions agape features. "But, after everything, you'll be a true Champion. And your Aura will be stronger than ever."

Narrowing his eyes, Lucas nodded. It didn't matter. Not to him. He was ready. He would fix the disaster he created. No matter what the cost. "I'm ready." He said, determined. "I'm ready to fix my mistakes."

Smiling, Riley ruffled the hair of his student. "Alright! The first order of business, I want you to meditate." He explained to Lucas, who didn't quite get it.

"... Why?" Lucas asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"To clear your mind," Riley responded, closing his eyes. "If you truly wish to train, truly wish to become stronger, empty your mind of all that struggles you. Think of nothing but your Pokémon, and your next move."

Lucas took a slow nod, and closed his eyes. The flashes of the past, his worst nightmares flying to him. He took in a deep breath, and thought of nothing but his Pokémon, his training, himself, and his teacher. Opening his eyes, Lucas looked over to his teacher. "I'm ready."


End file.
